Unexpected Salvation
by MissNys
Summary: She answers the call of those betrayed, those that call out in their rageful deaths. This time, however, she knew she had made a mistake. never had one been turned such as him, but he had called. Acheron was going to be so angry with her.


Harry Potter/ Dark Hunters

Pairing: Harry/ Sasha

Prologue:

Laughter, cold and malicious, filled the beautiful hill top home. A body blocked the path from the front door to the stairs leading up. Male, early twenties, glasses shattered where his face, set in a visage of agony, had impacted the floor. Not a mark was to be found on his body.

Screams, feminine and desperate, drifted down from the second level under the horrible high laughter. Her please and cries for mercy were cut off by a flash of acidic green light filling the doorway of the nursery. As the light faded the only sound that returned was the soft swish of heavy cloth brushing carpet. Inside the room once meant for joy, gem like green eyes stared out of a cherubic innocent face, at the body of its mother through the bars of his crib. Filled with an awareness that was impossible for one so young,those eyes lifted to stare at his murderer. The gliding steps faltered far an instant, only for the man to scoff and raise his wand.

"So you are the one meant to defeat me?" the 's' dragged as the arrogant male spoke and the wide green eyes narrowed at the sibilant voice. "Not even one meant to be your father's loyal friend dared to defy me. He is the cause of your parents death. He is why my victory is at hand. Enjoy the sweet taste of betrayal, boy, for it is the last thing you will ever know."

He hissed two words that had already robbed the child of his family, and was now speeding towards him, in a flash of green light to rob him of his life. The light struck the babe and flowed into him, its malignant power ricocheted through the small body and it changed, mutated even as it killed the boy. Plump pink lips parted with a gasp and let loose a sharp, piercing wail that filled the room. Filled the very air.

Those in white masks surrounding the property trembled at the unnatural sound of such hate and rage in an infants voice as the sound reached out to the heavens. The man responsible only had time to widen his poppy red eyes before his own spell gained enough power to escape its infant vessel and return to its caster, destroying the wizard's body, which caught on fire, as the weakened soul of the Dark lord escaped.

Half a country away a group of ill-prepared fighters were sent scrambling as the alarms blared, telling them that their greatest heroes had been attacked. A pair if ward spheres in the very centre of the chaos were the cause for most of the panic. One was a murky brown stating the subject was badly wounded but still alive, the misty texture of the orb told that the subject was no longer attached to their body. The second, more important, orb was a dull matte black, signalling that the subject was dead.

So it was a surprised half giant who received a squirming, cooing child from a devastated Sirius Black when he had expected to collect a corpse. Writing off the reactions of the wards as a consequence of the curse, the old leader of the 'light' side set his original plan in motion.

The babe was left, silent and staring, on the steps of his aunt's immaculately clean house. A place where he would learn to survive in the harshest ways. Alone.

Acheron's blank face hid his steadily growing horror as he listened to the woman who held his chains while she babbled as much as a goddess could. Three years she had hid this from him. Three years she had known how furious he would be. Three years waiting for the right leverage to keep him from killing her. Wulf's soul was her bargaining chip and it was almost not enough.

"How old?" he hissed, making her words stutter to a halt.

"Fifteen months" she said defensively. That would make the boy a little over four years old.

"Where is he?"

Her eyes drifted away from his face, away from the blazing silver eyes that were bleeding into a crimson red. "With his relatives. Some old human took him there."

Acheron's breath almost stopped. "What of the sun? His ageing?"

Artemis huffed, regaining her indignation. "I made a deal with the fates." Acheron didn't even blink in his shock, "He will age until his vengeance is carried out. As for the sun... well he's technically like Zarek but when his vengeance is satisfied I will be taking his soul."

Silver eyes narrowed, "Why not sooner?"

Her beautiful features scrunched up in annoyance. "He's got two souls."

"What?"

"It's frustrating! Both hold the other to the body but one is incomplete, a piece only. To destroy it he'll have to destroy the other pieces and the one they belong to, the object of his vengeance."

"Does he have powers?"

"Of course! He's a Darkhunter!"

"But has no training." he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Who's watching him?"

Her silence made him glance up. His blood chilled at her evasive, closed off expression. She refused to meet his eyes for a second time and he didn't realize that he was growling until she flinched away. "You turned, empowered a diaper wearing toddler then left him untrained and unprotected?"

She flushed, whether in anger or embarrassment he didn't know, and rounded on him. "I can't find him! Once that grey haired meddler placed him with those humans, he vanished from my sight."

"Where did he disappear? The last place you knew him to be?"

She waved a delicate hand dismissively at him, "Somewhere in England."

He hissed, turning away, "Simi, come out now please."

Artemis jerked upright behind him, tension rolling off her.

"Finally!" the demon crowed, "Simi start thinking _Akri_ would never call on Simi again." Acheron couldn't help the small smile that tugged on his face at her antics.

"I have a job for you, Simi," her whole humanoid body perked up at the possibility of fun. "I need you to go to England and find a boy for me. A four year old."

She deflated slightly, "_Akri_ know Simi don't like baby food. Too little meat to barbeque."

"Not to eat Simi. He's our newest Darkhunter, and he's lost." her currently violet eyes widened before turning to glare murderously at Artemis. The goddess hissed in retaliation. "Find him and watch over him. You can eat any Deimon that tries for him but try not to let the boy see you. I will join you soon."

"You can't send that thing out alone!" The goddess gasped out.

He very nearly sneered at her. "You and I have a bargain to finish. Simi will keep him safe until I reach him. Now what are his distinctive features?"

"I don't know, he's human."

"Artemis..." His patience was wearing very, very thin and she saw this. There was no way to wrangle more out of him for their deal.

"Wild black hair, bright green eyes, a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt."

"Do you think you've got that, Simi?" he stroked her hair, a soft blue this time.

"Yes, yes. Simi find the baby Zeus and keep it from damage."

"And no eating humans." he stressed.

"And no eating humans." she repeated sulkily and took off. He watched with a fond smile for a few moments before steeling himself and turning to the woman he both loved and hated in equal amounts. Sadly that love was taking a hard hit today.

"Now about that soul."


End file.
